J'arrive pour toi !
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: [UA ; OS] Harry est désœuvré pendant les vacances d'été, il s'inscrit sur une fameuse application de rencontres et finit par parler à Draco, son ami virtuel aussi gentil que froid. (Résumé de qualitay, je sais) (mini TW pour un tout petit peu de BDSM et quelques envois de nudes, mais très rien de grave) / Drarry


Salut !

Rien ne m'appartient ; le titre vient d'une chanson de Twelve Foot Ninja, et c'est un OS, il n'y aura jamais de suite.

(Et ceux qui me connaissent, oui, il n'y aucun TW, le deuxième genre, c'est pas du drame ; dans cette fanfic il n'y aura pas de sang, pas de meurtre, pas de drama ! C'est la fanfic chill de l'été (mais je reviendrai à la rentrée avec des écrits plus sombres, t'inquiètes pas) A la limite, mini trigger warning parce que ça va un tout petit peu parler de BDSM mais c'est très léger)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Coming for you**

* * *

Écouter Lil Peep et son emo rap en étant passablement déprimé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. Harry fixa son écran de téléphone de longues secondes, il hésitait, le nouvel album de Django serait-il un meilleur choix ? Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis. C'était aussi de l'emo rap, mais en français. Quel dilemme cornélien. Au moins avec le rappeur anglais, il ne comprenait que la moitié des paroles. Plutot Lil Peep alors. Satisfait, il hocha la tête en verrouillant son smartphone.

Comme tous les soirs, la seule présence du parc était un vieux chat noir, qui le regardait avec défiance tout en se léchant une patte. Bon, il était vrai que se promener dans le parc public de son patelin n'était pas une activité aussi fun que sortir en boîte et ne rentrait pas dans la case d'activité familiale, ce qui expliquer le manque de populace.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, le bas de son crâne heurta le banc et Harry roula des yeux. Les arbres et leurs branches lui masquaient la vue du ciel et des étoiles. Un peu dépité, il se rassit correctement, croisa ses jambes en tailleur, mis Lil Peep en pause et expira lentement tout son air.

Ce parc était aussi un bon endroit pour méditer. C'était carrément plus sympa de s'asseoir ici plutôt que dans sa chambre, sur sa serviette de bain attitrée pour la méditation.

L'important, c'était de se concentrer sur sa respiration, c'est ce qui l'aidait à faire le vide dans sa tête et à ne penser à rien. Un et il inspirait, deux et il expirait.

Le son d'une notification le sortit de sa transe, il se maudit en roulant les yeux au ciel. Il mit son téléphone en silencieux et déroula la barre de notifications. Ah ! Il avait matché avec quelqu'un sur son application de rencontre. Un miracle au vu de son exigence et du peu de personnes répondant à ses critères. Il consulta brièvement le profil du jeune homme. Draco, un blond aux yeux clairs. Il retourna son téléphone et se concentra à nouveau sur lui-même. Un, il inspirait, deux, il expirait…

Dix minutes plus tard, serein, Harry était de retour dans le monde réel. Pas qu'il soit extrêmement stressé et débordé en ce moment : il était en vacances et passait ses journées à ingurgiter le plus d'épisodes d'animes et de films possibles, mais la méditation l'aidait, à rester concentré, à mieux mémoriser, à être moins anxieux.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et découvrit que Draco lui avait envoyé un message. Déjà ? Il perdait pas de temps. Harry était un peu désabusé, les conversations commençaient toujours plus au moins de la même manière et se terminaient toutes de la même façon, ça faisait des mois qu'il traînait sur l'application mais il n'avait eu le courage de rencontrer qu'une seule personne. Généralement, la conversation se finissait toujours avant qu'il ait pu découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant chez la personne, ou alors il se lassait, ou bien contraire. Les gens intéressants semblaient le fuir.

 _« Salut le balafré »_

Quelle sympathie.

« Salut Edward Cullen »

 _« Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_

« Ça va et toi ? »

 _« Bof, ma voiture vient de tomber en panne sur le periph et j'attends la dépanneuse_

 _Et en plus, il pleut »_

Putain, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Par pure politesse, il répondit tout de même :

« Super soirée, dis donc ! Elle arrive dans combien de temps ? »

 _« Dix minutes »_

« Ça va »

Harry avait du mal à comprendre Draco et ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il rassembla ses affaires et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui, toujours en compagnie de Lil Peep.

 _« Tu te l'ai fait comment, ta cicatrice ? »_

« Je suis tombé quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Ça, c'était la version qu'il racontait à tout le monde. La vraie version, c'était que son cousin, qui était déjà un psychopathe à l'époque, l'avait fait tomber et lui avait enfoncé la tête dans du gravier parce qu'ils s'étaient fâchés.

 _« Aie »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco renvoya un autre message.

 _« La dépanneuse est arrivée ! Merci de m'avoir fait passer le temps. A la prochaine et bonne nuit »_

Harry grimaça – il n'était donc qu'un passe temps ? – mais répondit quand même un simple bonne nuit. En se couchant, il avait déjà oublié le jeune homme blond.

* * *

« A la prochaine » arriva en fait très vite : Draco lui renvoya un message le soir suivant. Harry était, comme d'habitude, assis sur son banc préféré mais le chat n'était pas là, sans doute parti en vadrouille.

 _« Tu vas bien ?_ »

« Ça va et toi ? Et ta voiture ? »

 _« Ça va, je viens de finir le travail, je suis crevé ! Et elle est morte, j'ai plus que ma moto. »_

Au moins, il avait un moyen de locomotion.

« Tu fais quoi comme travail ? »

 _« Serveur dans un café. Pendant tout juillet et août. C'est un job d'été »_

Harry allait travailler aussi, mais seulement quinze jours en août.

« Courage »

 _« Merci »_

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, Harry en profita pour se rouler une cigarette.

 _« Tu cherches quoi sur l'appli ? »_

« Rien

De toute façon, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait m'aimer », » rajouta t-il.

Putain. qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'était juste Draco, pas son psychanalyste qui allait lui expliquer pourquoi toutes ses relations se soldaient par un échec.

 _« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

« J'ai que des relations de merde »

 _« Bienvenue au club »_

Harry se mordilla la lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu de voir Draco ou d'apprendre à le connaître sérieusement, il pouvait bien lui livrer une partie de sa vie. Draco n'était là que pour passer le temps.

« Mon meilleur ami a trouvé une meuf, c'est l'amour fou du coup il me délaisse. Jcrois qu'ici, je cherche juste quelqu'un a qui parler »

Écrire que Ron était amoureux le faisait grincer des dents. Pas qu'il enviait le bonheur de Ron ou ne le voulait pas, mais cela signifiait juste que Ron le délaissait. Comme l'avait fait Seamus, un autre ami à lui avant Ron. Parce que…

« Putain, dès que les personnes que je côtoie ont la bite ou la chatte en feu, je suis laissé pour compte » grinça t-il à voix haute tout en l'écrivant à Draco.

 _« Joli prose »_ le taquina celui-ci.

Harry esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

 _« Chez certaines personnes, l'amour compte pas autant que l'amitié, tu vois. Genre, l'amour, ça surpasse tout, le sexe c'est génial et se sentir aimé, c'est la chose dont il ont le plus besoin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

« Oui, mon meilleur ami est comme ça

C'est comme si l'amitié qu'ont avait depuis plus de dix ans venait d'être balayé par sa romance minable et le fait qu'il puisse allait fourrer sa copine. Eh, juste parce qu'il peut pas me fourrer je suis pas aussi important que sa nana ? c'est quand même absolument fabuleux qu'on me laisse tomber dès que les hormones s'affolent !

Genre putain, c'est SI important ? Pourquoi sa putain de bite est plus importante que mon amitié

Ce type c'est comme mon frère et le gars me laisse tomber pour aller fourrer sa copine

Je te jure, ça me rend dingue »

Il s'emportait.

 _« Jaloux ?_ »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

 _« Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime toi aussi un jour »_

« M'en fiche. Je veux juste récupérer mes amis

Et les castrer

Hahaha »

Merde, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

 _« Bizarrement, j'ai pas envie d'être ami avec toi »_

« Je suis assez bizarre je te comprends. Je serais même pas ami avec moi-même »

Draco ne répondait plus. Oh non, Harry l'avait peut-être effrayé avec ses pensées négatives.

 _« Moi aussi, je crois que je serai pas ami avec moi-même »_

« Haha

Tu travailles dans quel restaurant au fait ? »

 _« C'est un café qui sert uniquement des cocktails et des glaces avec des noms de super héros »_

Ça semblait être un concept carrément nul. Peut-être parce que Harry se fichait comme d'une guigne des supers héros. Il ne se priva pas d'exprimer sa pensée.

« Et ça marche ? »

 _« Bon Dieu qu'oui ! C'est le repère des geeks_

 _Heureusement que je bosse là-dedans que deux mois. Je les supporte pas »_

« Hahaha courage »

 _« Merci j'en ai besoin_

 _Bon, Harry, je vais me coucher. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit »_

« Bonne nuit »

Sur les coups minuit, Harry regagna sa maison.

* * *

« T'es là ? »

 _« Ouaip »_

« Je m'ennuie »

 _« Branle-toi »_

« Pas envie »

 _« Branle-toi sur moi »_

Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. La délicatesse manquait apparemment à Draco.

« Je te trouve super mignon, mais il m'en faut plus »

 _« Dommage »_

Le temps passait. Harry fixait son plafond d'un air morose. Il pleuvait, il n'avait pas pu sortir, il avait regardé Netflix toute la journée et en était passablement lassé.

« Je me sens tellement seul que j'ai envie de reparler à mon ex »

 _« Mauvaise idée »_

« Je sais

Toute façon, elle s'est déjà trouvé quelqu'un

Est-ce que je suis si facilement remplaçable ? »

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se confie à un parfait inconnu ? Draco n'était pas psy. Du moins, à ce qu'il sache.

 _« Peut-être que oui »_

Aïe.

 _« Peut-être que non_

 _Colle toi un vagin (ou une bite) sur le front et_ _tu verras_ _»_ rajouta Draco, en faisant référence à leur dernière discussion.

« Hahaha j'essaierai ! »

 _« De ce que j'ai pu constater, les gens accordent plus d'importance à l'amour qu'à l'amitié. c'est pour ça que tes amis te délaissent un peu en couple »_

« C'est nul »

 _« Mais c'est comme ça »_

« Ouais »

Harry se leva pour aller se chercher à manger. Un message l'attendait lorsqu'il revint. Draco lui avait envoyé une longue liste de films, séries et animes, classés par genre, à regarder, pour qu'il tue le temps.

« J'en ai vu la plupart, on a plutôt les même goûts »

 _« Cool, je saurai qui inviter au cinéma si un jour mes potes me lâchent »_

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je vais au ciné seul. Jpeux compter sur personne »

 _« Si ça te dérange autant que ton meilleur ami te délaisse, parle-lui en, non ? »_

« Nan, il a trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour une fois, je veux pas gâcher son bonheur. Et puis j'ai l'habitude. Toute façon s'il s'excuse ça changera rien »

 _« J'aime bien ta façon de penser. Les excuses résolvent rien. Enfin, ça répare un peu l'égo blessé mais pas le mal qui a été fait »_

« Ouais »

Harry goba un cookie et le fit passer avec un verre de Coca. Il fit défiler les photos de Draco à l'écran, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à son profil. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir liké, preuve de l'importance qu'il accordait à l'application. Et c'est que Draco était plutôt pas mal, carrément superbe en fait. Son regard gris arrivait à faire tanguer le cœur cynique de Harry et un petit quelque chose dans son sourire en coin l'émoustillait.

« Je suis en train de regarder tes photos et t'es pas mal en fait ! »

 _« Je sais, on me le dit souvent »_

« Waouh ça va tes chevilles ? »

 _« Je plaisante (même si c'est vrai qu'on me le dit souvent). Je te retourne le compliment Harry »_

Ce dernier se sentit rougir. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Merci »

Harry mangea son deuxième cookie en s'empêchant de sourire bêtement. Draco le trouvait mignon. Il le connaissait à peine et ils ne se draguaient même pas, son compliment ne devrait pas lui faire autant plaisir.

« Si je te dis kinks, ça te parle ? » finit-il par demander, curieux de la réponse de Draco.

 _« Évidemment. j'en ai une liste longue comme mon bras_

 _Pourquoi ? »_

« Pour savoir

J'en ai aussi en fait »

 _« Oh, on va bien s'entendre »_

Encore fallait-il qu'ils aient les mêmes fétiches.

« T'as un casque de moto ? »

 _«Bien sûr que oui ! t'as cru que je voulais mourir »_

« Oui c'est pas faux

Dis…

Tu voudrais me faire une photo avec ? »

Puis regrettant sa témérité, sans attendre la réponse de Draco, Harry renvoya en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Ok oublie ce que je viens de dire »

 _« Tu veux que ça soit comment ?_

 _La photo ?_

 _Je veux bien l'envoyer »_

« C'est vrai ? »

« Si je te le dis »

Harry rougit de plaisir. Il mit un moment à taper sa réponse, passablement gêné.

« Ben, si ça te dérange pas, tu peux te mettre à genou, avec une chemise ouverte et ton casque de moto. Genre comme si tu l'enlevais »

 _« C'est toi qui te mettra à genoux devant moi ;) mais ok pour le reste »_

Le cœur de Harry battait fort dans sa poitrine. Draco était d'accord pour sa photo. Il était à la fois extrêmement gêné et heureux qu'il ait accepté sa demande. Et venait-il de lui ajouter ses penchants dominateurs ? Ils allaient peut-être carrément bien s'entendre.

En attendant sa photo, il lança un des films que Draco lui avait conseillé tout en grignotant. Un quart d'heure plus tard, son téléphone vibra. Le doigt tremblant, il ouvrit les photos que lui avait envoyé Draco.

\- Seigneur Dieu, lâcha t-il à voix haute.

Draco avait dépassé – explosé – ses espérances. Habillé tout en noir, sa chemise ouverte comme prévu, il avait son casque de moto sur toutes les photos, sauf sur la dernière où il adressait un regard brûlant à Harry.

« Merci »

 _« Ravi de t'avoir aidé »_

Est-ce que maintenant leur conversation allait tourner exclusivement autour du sexe et de la drague ? Harry espérait que non, il aimait bien discuter de tout et rien avec Draco.

« J'ai commencé le film que tu m'as dit, Brain on Fire. Il est pas mal ! »

 _« J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que moi_ »

Harry finissait le film quand Draco lui envoya un autre message.

 _« Bonne nuit »_

« Jviens de finir le film, il est vraiment cool

Bonne nuit »

* * *

 _« Le gps de l'appli indique qu'on se trouve à moins d'un kilomètre l'un de l'autre »_

Quoi ? Ça faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé ensemble, et Harry ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il avait pensé que Draco l'avait oublié. Mais et alors ? Lui-même avait oublié des dizaines de gens, laissé un tas de messages sans réponses, s'était désintéressé sans raison des personnes à qui il parlait. C'était normal sur une application de rencontre – du moins, pour lui.

 _«_ _Ça te dit on se capte ?_ »

Non ?

Harry fixa son écran. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Draco. Pas ce soir-là en tout cas, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation IRL à quelqu'un. Il était aussi vrai que rencontrer un inconnu sans qu'il s'y soit préparé mentalement le faisait se sentir fébrile de stress. En plus, il n'avait pas vu d'humains depuis un mois, revoir un de ses congénères le faisait paniquer. Eh, il avait un coté asocial tout de même.

 _«_ _T'es là ?_ »

Harry expira lentement tout l'air de ses poumons. Il regarda autour de lui, il était toujours le seul humain aux alentours. Il rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac à dos et bondit de son banc, il détala vers l'entrée du parc et se cacha dans l'ombre d'une haie.

Il consulta lui aussi le GPS, en effet ils étaient à moins d'un kilomètre l'un de l'autre – le GPS n'indiquait pas les mètres.

A tout moment, il risquait de tomber sur Draco et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voulait contrôler la rencontre, au moins, le lieu et l'heure et pas être pris au dépourvu – son côté maniaque du contrôle qui ressortait sans doute. Il s'éloigna tout en faisant attention autour de lui.

« Ah bon ? » Répondit-il innocemment.

Il fit le tour du parc en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir et se faufila dans le renfoncement d'une boutique non loin. Il distinguait une silhouette à la chevelure blonde debout sous un réverbère. C'était sûrement Draco. Cela ne faisait même aucun doute. Son cœur rata un battement. Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

 _« Oh, ben on est a 2 kilomètres l'un de l'autre maintenant_

 _Peut-être qu'on s'est croisé à un moment »_

« Ça m'étonnerait, je suis pas sorti de chez moi. Et puis un beau gosse comme toi je t'aurais reconnu direct »

 _« Haha Je suis flatté »_

* * *

« J'ai rêvé de mon ex cette couchait ensemble

Je crois que c'est un signe

Soit pour la recontacter

Soit pour trouver un plan cul »

De retour sur son banc, Harry alluma une cigarette. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'envoyer un nouveau message.

« Tu veux être mon plan cul ? »

Par écrit, il se sentait pousser des ailes. En face, il aurait été incapable de dire la moitié de ce qu'il écrivait à Draco – déjà, qu'il était incapable de parler franchement avec son meilleur ami, alors avec un inconnu…

« S'il te plaît, me dit pas que t'es en couple ou une merde dans le genre. J'en peux plus de ces gens »

 _« Haha non je suis seul »_

Et la réponse à sa proposition alors ? Même si ce n'était que pour plaisanter, Harry aimerait bien savoir si Draco le trouvait assez à son goût pour partager son lit le temps d'un soir ou d manière prolongée.

 _« Et pourquoi pas pour être plan cul »_

« Waouh quel enthousiasme. Je retire ma proposition »

 _« Te vexe pas ! »_

Il était vexé comme un pou.

 _« C'est juste que coucher avec quelqu'un que je connais pas, je peux pas_

 _Faut que je te connaisse un minimum »_

« Oh marrant, moi ça me dérange pas

Toute façon, y a que des inconnus qui peuvent m'aimer. Une fois qu'on me connaît, plus personne veut être mon ami ou mon partenaire lol

J'ai jamais réussi à garder un plan cul plus d'un mois »

 _« T'es si horrible que ça ? »_

« Apparemment »

Harry soupira. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter de voir Draco quelques jours auparavant… Peut-être qu'il changerait la donne, peut-être que lui continuerait à l'apprécier une fois qu'ils se connaîtraient suffisamment. Ils pourraient même être ensemble vu que Draco ne couchait qu'avec les gens qu'il considérait assez, et Harry voulait l'exclusivité (les conneries de couple libres, il en avait fini avec). Bref, s'il pensait à son hypothétique histoire avec Draco de cette façon-là, ils étaient promis à un merveilleux avenir.

Puis, Harry ricana, et écrasa son mégot en même temps que ses rêves. Le seul être qui ne le lâcherait jamais à cause de ses organes génitaux en feu, c'était son vieux chien castré.

« Ron m'a lâché

Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami, au fait

On devait passer notre soirée ensemble. Comme tous les dimanches soirs, genre soirée pizza, netflix, un joint puis on philosophe en étant défoncés

Mais là il m'a lâché pour passer la soirée avec Hermione

C'est sa meuf

Ça me rend ouf

Je te jure que ça me rend ouf, je pète les plombs intérieurement »

 _« Parle lui. Le dialogue, c'est la clé »_

« Jvais lui parler. Enfin je vais plutôt exploser

J'arrive pas à parler

Par écrit, c'est facile. A l'oral, j'y arrive pas

Dès fois, j'arrive même pas à répondre au téléphone, ça me fait trop peur

Je suis un peu socially awkward haha

Désolé t'es pas psy »

 _« C'est vrai. Mais je te comprends, d'une certaine manière_

 _Je te souhaite que ça s'arrange entre toi et Ron »_

« Merci »

Harry lança un des albums de Django, Anthracite. Ça s'accordait bien à son humeur.

« Au fait… pour ta proposition de plan cul l'autre jour, si on se connaissait un peu plus, ya moyen… ;) »

Harry réussit à esquisser un sourire.

* * *

« Si je te dit shibari, bondage, ça te parle »

 _« Oh oui »_

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait se transformer en l'héroïne de Cinquante nuances de Je-suis-un-PDG-mais-je-devrai-être-en-thérapie-tellement-je-suis-malsain-Grey.

« Je peux t'envoyer une photo de moi encordé ?

 _« Avec plaisir !_ »

Les compliments de Draco remonteraient son moral.

En face de son miroir, son ordinateur avec une page ouverte sur un tuto à côté de lui, Harry s'appliqua à s'attacher correctement. Il comparait le fait de s'attacher avec la méditation. Lorsqu'il s'encordait, il ne pensait plus qu'à cela, c'est comme si les cordes contenaient les débordements de son esprit, ça l'apaisait. Il fit le dernier nœud dans son dos et admira le résultat d'un œil critique. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Pour achever son look de l'enfer, il rajouta un choker à clous. Putain, il ressemblait à un twink soumis des catégories de Pornhub. Il espérait que Draco apprécierait.

Les doigts tremblants, il envoya sa photo. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, pleine d'enthousiasme en plus.

 _« Tu veux pas te branler sur moi, mais moi je vais me branler sur toi_

 _T'es carrément canon_

 _Vraiment_

 _T'as refais ma soirée »_

Gonflé d'orgueil, Harry n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Cela lui faisait encore plus plaisir qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

En fait, Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir rencontré Draco lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Depuis quelques jours, il était obsédé par l'idée de le voir. Trouver un café qui servait des cocktails au noms de super héros n'avait pas été compliqué, le Poudlard Coffee se trouvait en plein centre ville, bordé par d'autres cafés et des des restaurants.

Il s'installa en terrasse, les jambes tremblantes. Venir ici n'était plus une si bonne idée finalement. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Et s'il se retrouvait en face de Draco ? La chaleur avait fait ressortir ses tendances de harceleur en même temps que son acné, mais l'une des deux choses n'était pas forcément bonne à montrer.

Une serveuse prit sa commande et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa boisson, le Gryffondor. Il ne connaissait aucun super-héros avec un tel nom, mais en tout cas c'était un sacré pseudonyme de merde. Alors qu'elle allait partir, il la héla :

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui ?

Son cœur s'emballa. Putain. Il posait simplement une question, pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

\- Est-ce que Draco travaille ici ?

\- Oui, mais c'est son jour de repos aujourd'hui.

\- Oh... d'accord.

Voilà, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle pouvait s'en aller à présent. Harry crut bon de rajouter :

\- C'est un pote à moi, je voulait lui passer le bonjour, mais j'ai complètement oublié que c'était son jour de repos.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement en priant pour qu'elle gobe son mensonge. Elle finit par lui sourire. Apparemment c'était passé.

* * *

Bien évidemment, Harry passa sous silence sa mission d'espionnage ratée. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner : il était un harceleur tenace. Il discutait avec Draco du nouveau livre que celui-ci lui avait conseillé quand il se fit surprendre par la pluie. En quelques minutes seulement, il fut trempé jusqu'aux os et alla se réfugier sous un grand arbre.

« Ptin je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie ! Je suis genre trempe et j'ai pas de parapluie

J'attends que ça passe du coup »

 _« Aha too bad_

 _Trempé comment ?_ » rajouta Draco.

« Comme si j'avais pris une douche… mais habillé »

 _« Tu dois être sexy »_

Harry ricana.

« Je ressemble à un chien mouillé, oui »

 _« Tu dois être sexy quand même »_

Harry médita sur les paroles de Draco quelques secondes. c'était un de ses fétiches, les corps mouillés ? Une idée folle lui vint. Il posa son sac à dos au sol, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait aux alentour et souleva une partie de son tee-shirt. Il tenta de cadrer et son torse mouillé et une partie de son visage. Il considéra son demi-selfie. Quel photographe professionnel. Le meilleur demi-nude de l'histoire. Il l'envoya à Draco avant de se poser plus de questions et de supprimer la photo. Avec une avidité mêlé d'inquiétude, il attendit la réponse de Draco.

 _« Oh Harry…_

 _J'ai envie de te faire tout un tas de choses_

 _T'es tellement sexy »_

« Hehe merci »

 _« On se rencontrera un jour »_

« C'était pas vraiment un question

Mais oui »

Et même plus vite que Draco le pensait. Harry ne resterait pas sur un échec, il irait de nouveau dans ce café de geeks et il y trouverait Draco. Il aviserait ce qu'il ferait sur le moment, mais ce début d'idée lui paraissait géniale.

 _« Génial_

 _Moi j'ai hâte »_

« J'ai hâte aussi »

* * *

Encouragé par les paroles de Draco, Harry se rendit au café le lendemain même, quatre jours après sa première tentative. Ses jambes flageolaient toujours lorsqu'il s'assit en terrasse. Pour se donner une contenance, il alluma un cigarette et se plongea dans la carte. Cette fois-ci, c'est un serveur qui vint prendre sa commande. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry demanda :

\- Est-ce que Draco est là ?

La panique avait rendu sa voix plus aiguë. Putain, il était réellement en train de faire ce qu'il pensait ?

\- Oui.

Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut me servir ?

Oh Jésus Christ, il l'avait réellement demandé !

\- Bien sûr.

Il lui restait approximativement dix secondes pour s'enfuir. Dix, neuf, huit… Mais Harry était incapable de bouger. Il attendait autant qu'il redoutait ce moment. La terrasse était bondée, la salle pleine à craquer, Draco n'aurait pas le temps de lui faire la conversation, Harry avait quand même pensé à cela.

La porte du café s'ouvrit, Harry retint son souffle. Lorsqu'il vit apparaître une chevelure blonde, il se cacha derrière sa carte. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco arriver.

\- Vous avez choisi ?

C'était son moment ! Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry releva lentement la tête. L'air abasourdi de Draco le réjoui. Ensuite, un sourire moqueur vint étirer les lèvres du blond et le cœur de pierre de Harry s'agita dans sa poitrine.

\- Je vais prendre le Salazar.

Encore un cocktail au nom de merde.

\- Entendu.

Il lança un regard brûlant à Draco, il s'était entraîné devant son miroir toute la matinée.

\- Autre chose ?

Oui, le cul du serveur. Oh non, c'était beaucoup trop beauf. Même chose s'il remplaçait par « le numéro ».

\- Non. Je suis déjà assez satisfait.

Ça sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore plus. Bordel, qu'il était canon. Harry rêvait de bondir de sa chaise et de l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène. Il avait un ange sous les yeux. Ils se dévorèrent quelques instants des yeux puis Draco tourna les talons et rentra à l'intérieur de café.

Harry attendit impatiemment qu'il revienne, il ne quitta pas la porte des yeux. Il avait un peu peur que Draco ne revienne pas mais il fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit sortir. Draco déposa son cocktail devant lui, ainsi que l'addition. Harry lui attrapa la main alors qu'il s'éloignait. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il serra plus fort la main de Draco, incapable de parler. Celui-ci lui caressa le dos de la main. Son sourire était plus doux. Harry le laissa partir, plein de regrets.

lorsqu'il déposa sa monnaie dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet, il découvrit que Draco avait dessiné un cœur sur un bout de papier déchiré. En temps normal, Harry aurait trouvé cela d'une niaiserie à gerber mais aujourd'hui, cela le fit sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

* * *

Pourtant, Draco ne donna aucun signe de vie le soir qui suivit, ni les jours suivants. Les messages de Harry restèrent sans réponses et au bout de six jours sans signe de vie, il se fit une raison : il l'avait prédit, seul son vieux clébard sans couilles ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

N'empêche sur les conseils de Draco, il avait réussi à exprimer son mal-être à Ron. Ce dernier s'était excusé et lui avait promis de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Comme tous les soirs depuis presque un mois et demi, Harry était assis sur son banc, il méditait. Les yeux fermés, il faisait le vide dans son esprit. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tuer le temps. Mais il avait fini par apprécier la compagnie de Draco. Et à vouloir le rencontrer réellement depuis leur face-à-face au café. Les gens le laissaient tomber, et il laissait tomber les gens mais son histoire morte-née avec Draco lui donnait un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il y pensait.

Venant de son portable, un sonnerie retentit, lui annonçant la fin de sa séance de méditation. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux…. Et découvrit Draco en face de lui, souriant à pleine dents. Apparemment Draco aimait aussi surprendre les gens.

« Salut le Balafré »

FIN

* * *

Merci si t'as lu jusqu'au bout, encore plus merci si tu laisses une review. A la prochaine,

Mello

(Au fait, j'ai un insta si ça t'intéresse, je fais des maquillages artistiques bizarres, je suis MelloMalfoy (oui, je cherche juste à glaner des compliments, tu m'as démasqué.e))


End file.
